Feral Santiago (Band!AU)
'''Ferenc Santiago (January 14, 1984) is an American musician, best known as the bassist of indie rock band Dark Alleys and Seasonal Creatures. Early life Santiago was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York City, the oldest son of Neela Desai, a speech therapist, and Fauacuaipa "Fau" Santiago, an insurance agent. He has one younger brother, Cale, a musician and fellow band member of DAASC. His father was born in Peru and are said to be descendant from the old Inca Indians and migrated to the States in the 70s. His mother is first generation Indian-American. Santiago grew up speaking Spanish with his father and Indo-Aryan with his mother and maternal grandparents. From his parents Santiago has Peruvian, English and Gujarati descent. Santiago graduated from Abraham Lincoln High School in May 2002, and started at Bentley University the following autumn. Career During his last year of college Santiago were contacted by his younger brother, Cale Santiago, as he were starting a band with his friend Darren Murphy, and needed a bassist. Santaigo agreed, but was unfortunately away at his last year of college, and wouldn't be back until the coming spring break. A few weeks later when Santiago was contacted by his younger brother and Murphy on Skype, they mentioned their problems in finding a drummer for their band. Santiago then mentioned a member of his frat house, Justus Remington, who had recently gotten kicked out of his band. Santiago stated his dislike for the younger student but admitted that he was a talented drummer, and that he would approach him about joining them. Remington agreed, and when the time came for Santiago to return home on the spring break, he brought Remington with him. The drive together with the younger musician between Waltham, Massachusetts and Brooklyn, New York has been stated by Santiago to have been not the best bonding experience between the two musicians but instead that "four hours has never been that long". Santiago have also expressed that Remington had a tendency not to sit still in the passenger but instead "just kept drumming his damn sticks on my dashboard to whatever was on the radio". Remington has jokingly stated that three pair of his drumsticks "lost their lives in that car. I, of course, played the funeral theme after the second pair to pay my respect for their outstanding service, Santiago however didn't appreciate that", and that were seemingly the time when the third pair were also broken in the hands of Santiago. The group of youths got together the same weekend and played together in the storage room belonging to the Santiago's apartment building, the result a clear positive outcome. Despite Santiago and Remington's still tension-filled relationship not improved after the drive to the Santiago home, the two musicians played really well together. Lead vocalist Murphy has been stated about the first practice between the members as being "right out of some movie, despite Ferenc and Justus arguing every five seconds the two of them played amazingly together and we all just started playing song after song and suddenly it was time to pack everything up again". The band Dark Alleys and Seasonal Creatures was officially founded in 2007 with members Ferenc Santiago, Cale Santiago, Darren Murphy and Justus Remington, and the band immediately started performing on different talent shows and music clubs across the state, trying to get their name out, and soon they started having their own crowd of fans. While searching for videos of a different singer, Johnny Hawkins, a publicist of Fields Records, clicked on one of the band's videos from the year before by accident. Impressed, Hawkins tracked down the theater the band was performing in, located in the Santiago brother and Murphy’s old high school, and finally managed to contact the band itself. After seeing them at their next performance made at a music club in New York City, Hawkins were fully convinced and set up a meeting with them. The band signed with Hawkins a week later, and he helped them in return to get signed by Sire Records. Personal life Santiago is the older brother of DAASC band member Cale Santiago. Santiago has long been speculated to have a sexual relationship with fellow DAASC member Justus Remington. Neither Santiago nor Remington has ever confirmed or denied the rumors - although both are claimed by fans that they turned red when Ellen DeGeneres breached the subject at the band's joint appearance at Ellen DeGeneres Show in early November 2010, to show their joint support of lead vocalist Darren Murphy's decision to come out as an bisexual man to the public. Fans have also long speculated that the critically acclaimed self-written solo song Remington sang during their Hysteria tour in Stockholm, Sweden. Remington announced before singing that it was for someone special, and that he "hope you like it, you're always in my thoughts.". The speculations were somewhat reduced, however, as Remington were seen holding hands with journalist Angelique Keaton during a walk in Central park. Category:Alternate Universe Category:Human Category:Male Characters